


Why does the mission always go wrong?

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Timari One Shots [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MariBat, Team Miraculous, mari is just a worried mom in the body of a short teen ok, some people are smart and stand back as she worries over people, young justice team is used to it but damn if it doesnt worry mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: The mission went sideways, it always did with Young Justice but the other hero group they worked with was gonna give them an earful about it
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Why does the mission always go wrong?

The mission went sideways, it always did. This time however the Young Justice team was working with another team who wasn’t used to this problem. The YJ team were already getting an earful from an angry Ladybug, the rest of her team knew to stand back. They have seen her wrath up close and didn’t feel like risking themselves for the foreigners. 

One person didn’t seem to get the message when both teams met up in person after they somehow pulled off getting the information. The group of animal themed heroes stood back as they watched their small but feisty tear a new one to the YJ team, a mix of French and English - maybe something else but it wasn’t worth questioning. Said person showed up late, and stayed to the back a lopsided grin on his face as he watched his teammates get verbally destroyed. 

Bart was the one to notice his appearance and smug look, his attention brought her attention. Like magic she softened and previously yelling Ladybug was fretting over Robin, her tone soft and caring. It was like nothing had happened, how or why this change had happened only a few knew. They weren’t going to say anything though, they happened to value their lives, thank you very much. 

After a few moments of her fretting over ‘her bird’ the boy in question decided to open his mouth properly, “See, I told you it would work out in the end!”

“You idiot, just because you were right doesn’t mean it couldn't have been avoided!” Ladybug punched his arm but there was a defeated smile on her face. Tim may give her a heart attack but he was right. “You may be right but that doesn't mean I don’t worry. You could have told me nothing ever goes to plan,” at this point it was clear to anyone who didn’t know the pair have known each other for a long time. 

“You know you love me,” Robin held his arms out to invite her for a hug which she complied to.

“You’re not fair,” she mumbled into his hair. This soft girl was a far cry from the one who was yelling at them a few minutes ago, was Robin really not a meta?

Those who knew how far back the pair went just chucked at their embrace, Tim always had a way to calm her down. Everyone was safe for now. 


End file.
